She's the Sangheili
Plot After Thel and Rtas are surprise that Nicole went on a rampage at a grocery store since August, 2013, they are convinced that Nicole was a female Sangheili. Transcript *(The episode starts with the gang in their car, Sword Spectres, and Sword Revenants) *'Nicole': It is a good day to be at a shopping store. Elmore Shipping is one of the best in the whole world. *'Thel': Well at least nothing can go wrong. *(At the store, a security guard appearz) *'Guard': Sorry mam, but it seems that you have to becareful by calming down. *'Nicole': (Disappoited look) Is there a problem sir? *(Thel and Rtas looked at each other very confused) *'Thel': What is wrong?! *'Guard': This woman started a rampage on the store 3 years ago, her face was clownish, her back is broken, she had a hard time, and she acts like a demon. *(Thel and Rtas had frustraded looks to see that was disappointing) *'Guard': Including yellow eyes. *(Thel and Rtas got shocked looks and looked at Nicole) *'Thel': Nicole, I have two questions, do you really have to refuse your child's question to devour something, and are you a female sangheili? *'Nicole': What?! I am doing this for my kids' own good and I am not like you. *'Rtas': We are asking if you are a sangheili or not. So are you a Sangheili? *'Nicole': No. Why you asked? *(Thel facepalms) *'Thel': I will find out the fact that you are a Sangheili! *(At the Swords' Campsite on Sanghelios, Thel is seen on a Forerunner console, modifying the hologram of Nicole and some hologram of 3 Sangheili minors) *'Thel': I have to know more that Nicole is a Sangheili. *'Rtas': How can you tell if Nicole is one of us? *'Thel': Nicole may be an only furry blue creature, but I know for sure that she is partly Sangheili. We can tell by her strentgh, her eyes similar to ours, low voice, and faith. *'Rtas': That makes sense, once we find out about Nicole being a Sangheili, we will find the truth about her. *(Usze 'Taham arrives) *'Rtas': Usze, what did you find? *'Usze': I found a brush. While Nicole is combing her hair. *'Thel': Are you sure? *'Usze': Yes. *Thel: Hmm.. weird indeed. *'Usze': I also found a terminal, it shows about the beliefs of an arbiter, Fal 'Chavamee. *'Thel': Fal was an Arbiter before me, he was one of the Prophets' instruments until he foud out the truth about what th Great Journey is really a foolish suicide and tried to warned the others, but no one believed him until the end of the Prophets' leadership. *'Rtas': How does Nicole knew about this? *'Thel': Not sure, but we will find out more about Nicole. *(Scene switches to Thel and Rtas behind a bush, a trap hologram of a thug can be seen and Nicole appears to the gologram, unaware of Thel ad Rtas) *'Thel': (Whispers) and now.. (Presses the switch) *'Hologram thug': You are stupid. You are stupid. You are stupid. etc *(Nicole suddenly attacks the hologram as she roars like a Sangheili and punches it) *'Nicole': (Dark voice and still beating up the hologram) Never called me stupid! *'Thel': The first fact to prove shows that she has her stregth to slaughter. *'Rtas': Let's give Nicole the next fact test. *'Thel': Agreed. *(They hide behindna tree while seeing Nicole seeing a sign that saids go go go) *'Thel': I bet she would say wort wort wort. *'Rtas': How can you tell? *'Thel': Because wort wort wort means go go go in en- *'Nicole': Wort wort wort. Wait I always wonder who put wort wort wort there? *'Thel': Now for the next phase. *(Scene swtiches to Nicole walking to a dummy, she is looking at a energy sword and a butcher knife to choose) *'Thel': We will finally find the truth about Nicole. *(Nicole chooses an Energy Sword to slice the dummy in half) *'Thel': I knew it! Nicole is a female Sangheili! *'N'tho 'Sraom': What about her backstory why is she a female Sangheili? *'Thel': Great idea, N'tho. *'Rtas': And the reason how she knew about Fal. *(With Nicole) *'Nicole': Okay, guys. I think I knew about Fal. *'Thel': You do? *'Nicole': Yep. Well, Fal is my grandfather- *'Thel': Grandfather?! *'Rtas': How is this possible? *'Nicole': Well, my father told me about how none of your kind used to believe and how he had to leave Sanghelios, because my father is Fal's son. My mother met him and take him to Elmore, taught him ways on how to be normal and eventually, I was born as part Sangheili and part cat. *'N'tho': So, that's why your grandmother met Fal, right? *'Nicole': Right. *'Thel': You didn't tell your kids? *'Nicole': If I tell them that, they would think I'm a hostile alien life form. *'Thel': You're Half Cat and half Sangheili? *'Nicole': That's right. *'Rtas': How about our little secret that will do. *'Nicole': Great idea, Rtas. *'Sakan': (Appears with Selon) Thel, we have a major unfortunate. Nicole's child, Gumball, has been takened by Empire forces. *'Selon': They believed that Gumball is part Sangheili. *'Nicole': But he's not and I'm... (Sighs) Lets rescue my son from those emperial bastards. *'Thel': We would need a ship first. *'Rtas': How about a Fleet of Particular Justice? *'Thel': Good idea, Rtas. Let's go. *(The got on the Fleet of Particular Justice) *'Thel': Now, let's go and save Gumball. *'Selon': Right. *Jeffy: To be Continued.... UH! *Corey: GET OUT OF HERE YOU RETARD *Jeffy: UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *'Thel': Not sure what's that about, but we got a mission to do. *(At the Moon's interior) *'Nicole': There is is. Let's go find Gumball. *'All': Right! Let's finish this! *(Swords of Sangheili and Nicole slaughtered the Empire forces) *'Nicole': We did it. *(Suddenly, one of them used an Energy Sword to cuts off Nicole's left arm off until it gets lost) *'Nicole': Ow my arm! *(Suddenly, Gumball arrives) *'Nicole': Gumball? But how? *'Gumball': You know I'm part Sangheili remember. *'Nicole': You knew? *'Gumball': Yes. Like mother and son. Also, I slaughter the guards too. *'Nicole': That's great, Gumball. *'Gumball': Thanks. Say, Mom, you need a new left arm. Since your old left arm cut off and it got lost. *'Nicole': Sure thing, Gumball. *(At the Swords' Campsite at Sanghelios) *'Thel': We noticed an anomaly in your nervous system, so we had it checked out. *'Nicole': Me and Gumball are not a Sangheili? *'Rtas': You and Gumball are half Cat and half Sangheili. *'Nicole': Oh. That make sense. *'Thel': Nicole, we got you a new left arm for you. *'Nicole': What is it? *(Thel hands Nicole a briefcase) *'Nicole': What's inside? *'Thel': Go ahead. Open it. *(Nicole opens the case to reveal be a GLaDOS' robot arm) *'Nicole': What is it? *'Rtas': It's GLaDOS' robot arm. We found it at the campsite. *'N'tho': Go ahead. Put it on. *(Nicole puts GLaDOS' robot arm on her left arm) *'Nicole': Wow. I love this new robot arm. *'Thel': Yeah. So, Nicole, what happened at the grocery store in the year 2013 and at the town hall? *'Nicole': Well, Thel, you see... *(Nicole flashes back to a scene from "The Limit") *'Nicole': Let me get this straight. I asked you to finally step up as a father, and set a good example for your children, and the way you interpreted that was to take them shoplifting? *'Richard': Sighs *'Nicole': That's it. I think you've all done it. You have finally pushed me over Laughs. *'Darwin': Over what? *'Nicole': The Limit! *'Richard': Does that mean we can get a candy bar? *moves her hand at Richard, but manages to restrain herself, breathing heavily, and instead punches the nearby electric regulating box. Electricity crackles as the supermarket loses electric power *'Nicole': You need to RUN! eyes shone up and start glowing NOW! *'Gumball': What's wrong with Mom? *'Richard': That's not your mother anymore! That's a whirlwind of fury! *'Richard': the other supermarker shoppers Get out of the way! She is out of control! *'Gumball': Whoa! trips on a bunch of candies, as Nicole closes in screams *'Richard': Gumball! *'Gumball': I don't want the candy anymore! Huh? runs past Gumball *'Anais': Watch out Dad! It's you she wants! *'Richard': Somebody please help me! *'Orange Guard': Freezes, ma'am! in front of Nicole with a taser in his hand Please, don't make me do this! *Orange Guard fires his taser at Nicole. Electricity crackles as Nicole seems finally subdued. But then she rises up, pull the taser electrodes from herself, then grabs the Orange Guard and stare into his eyes. Nicole's stare cause the Orange Guard to appear to be aging rapidly, his hair and facial hair growing long and whitens at the same time. Nicole then drops the Orange Guard. *'Orange Guard': I wasn't trained for this. Please, somebody help me! *'Gumball': You need help? *'Orange Guard': Yes, please, please, I'd do anything! *chase continues Nicole charges straight to Richard, Richard screams as Nicole continues to charge straight at him, but hits the TV that Richard was standing next to instead *'Karen': Free samples Sir? *'Richard': Ooh! at Nicole Ahh! then he uses the paper plate to throw at Nicole, but since the plate is made of paper, it merely floated upward, then falls down the ground. Huh. Aah! I'm finished! *an aisle *'Gumball': Dad, can I have some candy? *'Richard': Sure, son. Just don't tell your mother. *'Nicole': a deep scary voice Richaaaaaard!!!!! *'Gumball': Dad, stop sweating, you are gonna give it away! *'Richard': Easy for you to say! It's not you she is after! *'Pac-Man': Yo yo yo yo! *'Gumball': Aww no, here comes Pac-Man! *'Richard': Hey Pac-Man, what's up? *'Pac-Man': Me, you bitches! I'm high on crack! Wanna freebase? *'Richard': No Pac-Man, drugs are bad! *'Gumball': Nope, can't help you, dude. *'Pac-Man': Pussies! *smokes crack *'Pac-Man': Whoa! Holy shit! *Gumball and Richard start screaming as Nicole gets closer *'Gumball': Darwin, Anais, now! *and Anais use transparent ductape to wrap and seal the aisle, trapping Nicole *'Gumball': Sorry Mom, we just need you to cool down for a minute. *'Richard': Yeah, what kind of example are you giving the kids? *and Anais quickly sealed the aisle with plastic wrap, trapping Nicole inside. She then stares through the wrapping melting it out of the way as she slowly approaches her family. Shocked of her own reflection from the facing mirror, she quickly regained control of herself. *'Nicole': Oh... my... gosh... What am I doing? I am so sorry. I completely overreacted. What kind of mother am I? *'Richard': No, it was me! What am I? A fat man-child! A chubby Peter Pan! *'Anais': We didn't respect your authority, Mom. We know you're only doing it for our own good. *'Darwin': And when a parent says no, they mean no. *'Gumball': Sigh I hope you can forgive us. *'Nicole': Sigh Of course, sweetie. Every child tests the limit from time to time, and most husbands do that all the time. takes a breath of relief then a family hug. Let's go home. I'm exhausted. *to a scene from "The Signature" *smashes her head through the glass. *'Nicole': Then hashtag make hashtag sure hashtag you hashtag stay alive to hashtag enjoy it! *'Employee': That's not how hashtag works. It's the line on the left, get this stamped. *scene then flashes back to Nicole *'Nicole': And that's what happened. *'Thel': Really? *'Nicole': Yep. With this new robot arm I don't know how it works. *'Dewer': How about you need training with your new arm? *'Nicole': Okay. *'Rtas': Hold on a second, what was Pac-Man even doing in one of those memories? *'Nicole': Yeah, some special edition shit happens more often. *(At Training Room) *'Thel': Now, Nicole, see those targets? *'Nicole': Yeah? *'Thel': You gotta hit nine targets. Can you do it? *'Nicole': Of course I can. *'Thel': Good. Your training begins now. *(Nicole using her new robot arm to use a Repulsor Ray to shoots nine targets) *'Nicole': Did I hit nine targets? *'Thel': Yes. Good job. Your new robot arm has a Repulsor Ray, too. *'Nicole': Yeah. I did. *'Gumball': Say, Mom, since we're half Cat and half Sangheili. Mind if I explain it to you? *'Nicole': Sure. Are you trying to remember last year? *'Gumball': Yep. With a flashback. Will that do? *'Nicole': Of course. *(Flashback started) *'Darwin': Why me? *'Gumball': Because- like an alien monster, showing his teeth and fangs *(Flashback ended) *'Nicole': Wow, Gumball, it turns out you were telling the truth. *'Gumball': That's right, Mom, I am. *'Dewer': Guys, something wrong at the park. *'Thel': What is it? *'Dewer': Something corrupted with Phazon is Mario, Kirby, Zero Suit Samus, Mega Man X, Zero, Inkling Girl and Sonic. We gotta get to the park. *'Thel': Right. Ready to use your new robot arm? *'Nicole': Oh, yeah. Let's do it. How can we do that? *'Dewer': We going to inject them with a cure. *'Rtas': Let's do it. *'Gumball': Yeah. *(At Park) *'Thel': We're here the park. *'Nicole': Over there. (Pointed at Phazon Mario, Phazon Kirby, Phazon Zero Suit Samus, Phazon Mega Man X, Phazon Zero, Phazon Inkling Girl and Phazon Sonic) *'Dewer': Mario, Kirby, Zero Suit Samus, Mega Man X, Zero, Inkling Girl, Sonic, if you are still in there, say something. *'Phazon Mario, Phazon Kirby, Phazon Zero Suit Samus, Phazon Mega Man X, Phazon Zero, Phazon Inkling Girl and Phazon Sonic': (Screeching) *'Rtas': Uh is that a yes or a no? I'll take that as a no. *'Thel': Alright, then. Nicole, use your new robot arm to shoot them. *'Nicole': You got it. *(Nicole is using her new arm to shoots Phazon Mario, Phazon Kirby, Phazon Zero Suit Samus, Phazon Mega Man X, Phazon Zero, Phazon Inkling Girl and Phazon Sonic) *'Nicole': I did it. Now, Thel, Rtas, Dewer. *'Thel': Here's some of this. *(Thel, Rtas and Dewer injects Phazon Mario, Phazon Kirby, Phazon Zero Suit Samus, Phazon Mega Man X, Phazon Zero, Phazon Inkling Girl and Phazon Sonic with 90% loss antidote) *'Phazon Mario, Phazon Kirby, Phazon Zero Suit Samus, Phazon Mega Man X, Phazon Zero, Phazon Inkling Girl and Phazon Sonic': (Screeches due to their pain and transformed back to Zero Suit Samus, Kirby and Sonic, but have half dark blue skin, and black clothes along to be 10% of Phazon) *'Zero Suit Samus': Ugh, how did we get here? *'Dewer': No idea. Did you see the Empire injected you with the Phazon? *'Sonic': Yes. We did, Dewer. *'Kirby': Poyo. *'Zero Suit Samus': What's with Nicole with a new arm? *'Nicole': Oh, this? It's my new robot arm. It can shoot everything. *'Sonic': Wow. That was very nice new robot arm. *'Nicole': Thanks. *(Suddenly, a light appears, and it calls Thel's name) *'Rtas': The light, it appears to be calling you. *'Thel': Hmm, I must check it out. (Approaches to the light, and as he step through it, he appears to be in a void. Fal appears) *'Thel': Fal? Am I dead? *'Fal': Well no, this is a void where I call to you. *'Thel': My Swords of Sanghelios and I already learned the truth. *'Fal': I know, but this is not the point right now. Its about Nicole and her bravest honor of courage. *'Thel': We already know she is half sangheili. *'Fal': Indeed. However, she may have told you that my son is Nicole's father, but I can tell you how I knew the Journey was a foolish thing to do. *(Many flashbacks from Halo Legends: The Duel, can be seen) *'Fal': (Narracting on the flashbacks) Sometime during my lleadership as an Arbiter, I refused to join the Prophets and their Covenant because I realized that the Journey is not what it suppose to be. Many of those who tried to execute me has already been taken down by me. My friend warned me to join the Prophets, but I refused. For sometime, I deal with a whole thousands of the Phrophets' forces. Even though I took them all out, my wife has been executed right before I kill all of those in my sight. As by my continuation of my revenge, I manage to kill her killer. But I was too killed however. *(Scene switches back to the void) *'Fal': My son, however, got upset, so he left Sanghelios and traveled to Earth, where he met his love. As parents, Nicole is borned. *'Thel': Nicole usually caused trouble at a store and a holy city hall. *'Fal': Even though she is half Sangheili, sometimes her Sangheili half fury can take the hold of her. I must go now. *'Thel': As your wish. *(As Thel leaves the void, the light disappears) *'Thel': Fal called to me. I manage to know more about Fal and the history of Nicole's history. *'Nicole': I know, we manage to hear you two while we watched the light. *'Thel': At least we all know that you are half cat and half sangheili. *(End of She's the Sangheili) Trivia *It is revealed that Fal 'Chavamee is Nicole's grandfather. *It is revealed Nicole is half Cat and half Sangheili. **Gumbal also reveals to be a half Cat and half Sangheili. Gallery Glados desire by kamenriderpegasus-d938hqb.jpg|GLaDOS' robot arm Pizza6.png|Gumball shows his mother, Nicole a flashback of him that he hisses like an alien monster, showing his teeth and fangs at Darwin D2l0vtm-95eb6eb4-a86e-463c-a6dd-e5982b66ae22.jpg|Phazon Mario Phazon kirby by phazonaddict.png|Phazon Kirby 20 daughter of phazon crop 2 by pikminaaa-d8ilsup.png|Phazon Zero Suit Samus D74gr0l-49c5d94c-718a-4916-b7a5-face06cdf202.jpg|Phazon Mega Man X and Phazon Zero ENZGQ2XUwAAuhS9.jpg|Phazon Inkling Girl Phazon corrupted sonic the werehog by strobelightmaster-d5akt2b.jpg|Phazon Sonic Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United